Darlin'
by Maureen Thomas
Summary: My entry for the Dirty Talking Jasper Contest. Edward remembers back to how he and Jasper met. What did Edward think of Jasper that first night when Jasper wasn't the polite southern gentleman?


"Darlin'"

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognize is owned by SM... if it was owned by me the movies would be rated X!**

**WARNING... this is slash... Male on Male lovin' and of course it's Jasper and Edward! ;-)**

AN: This was my entry into the Dirty Talking Jasper Contest. Please check out their FF page for all the entries. Congratulations tot he winners!

http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/2651284/

**Story summery: **Edward remembers back to how he and Jasper met. What did Edward think of Jasper that first night when Jasper wasn't the polite southern gentleman?

**A big thank you to Belle and Sam for making this mess readable and investing in a newbie! Any and all mistakes are still mine.**

Spring 2011

I'm waiting for Jasper to get home from work, looking out the windows of our apartment. He's the curator at the Museum of Natural History. I'm so proud of him. I can't believe it's been ten years. Ten years since I first laid eyes on him. We were both freshmen at NYU in their Master's program. Jasper was an American History major, and I was majoring in Digital Media with a concentration in publishing. We were both taking a required math class, but until that class started neither of us knew our life would change forever.

Early fall 2001

Nervously, I sat waiting for the professor to enter the room. The class was full, with only a few empty seats. I was shy by nature and kept to myself, happy that the seat next to me remained empty. The bell had already rung and people were starting to settle down. The door opened and in rushed the most beautiful guy I'd ever seen. His hair looked like blond silk, interwoven with deeper shades of brown that hung in loose ringlets to his chin. His jaw was strong and angular. His body looked firm under his clothes—like a swimmer's, lean and strong. My attention flickered up to his eyes. They were sky blue and looking right at me. We stared at each other, unable to look away until the gruff clearing of a throat, and the professor announcing his presence and asking everyone to settle down, broke our gaze.

Looking around for a place to sit, and seeing one of the few empty seats by me, the guy strolled over to me. He walked like he had all the confidence and calm in the world. My eyes wandered down his firm body to his feet, and holy fuck, he was wearing cowboy boots. I gulped, looking back up at the guy who was now only a few feet from me, our eyes locked again, and I noticed he had a slight smile on his beautiful face.

All during class, the guy and I stole glances at one another, occasionally catching the other looking. Slight blushes and small smiles were shared the whole time, and when the hour was up, and everyone started to leave, I could tell this guy and I were both taking our time gathering up our books. He turned to me and stated in the sexiest drawl I'd ever heard, "I'm Jasper, Jasper Whitlock." He looked to my lips, and then back to my eyes, smiling.

Jasper, this god of a man was named Jasper, and by the way he kept looking to my lips, I hoped he might be gay. _Oh, please let him be gay,_ I thought.

I realized he was still waiting for my reply. "Edward, my name is Edward Cullen. It's so nice to meet you, Jasper."

Jasper reached out his hand and shook mine. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Edward."

I was looking at his rosy full lips and licking my own, feeling the blush starting to spread on my cheeks when I heard Jasper say, "Darlin' look at me." As I looked up at him, I realized we were still shaking hands and it felt good, not just good, but right. So right. Jasper continued when I raised my eyes to his. "Will you do me the pleasure of having coffee with me?"

"Yes, Jasper, yes, I would like that very much."

We sat at that coffee shop on campus until it closed. I learned he was from Texas, his family was still there, and he hoped to someday work at a museum. I shared that I was majoring in Digital Media and hoped to work in publishing. We talked about our families—mine being in Chicago—and what brought us to New York City.

When the shop started to close up, Jasper apologized for keeping me so long, and said that he was sorry for keeping me from my 'pretty lady' he was sure I had waiting for me at my apartment. Laughing, I told him, "No, no girlfriend. I've… never had a girlfriend."

Licking his lips, Jasper whispered, "...boyfriend?"

"No, no boyfriend Not for a while, you?"

Staring into my eyes, Jasper drawled, "Darlin', I've never had a girlfriend, or been interested in one." Reaching over to brush his fingers over the back of my hand, he continued, "And I have never been happier than I am right now that I don't have a boyfriend either."

For the second time that day the clearing of someone's throat brought us out of our mutual staring. The shop was now more than ready to close and Jasper and I got up, leaving through the front door. We both stood on the sidewalk for a minute, looking at each other.

"Edward, I don't want this time to end with you. I'm not ready to say goodnight. Will you please come home with me?" I continued to stare at him as he said, "We can keep talking, or have a drink... I don't want to say goodbye just yet." He looked so shy and nervous.

Walking up to him, I reached up and gently rubbed my thumb over his beautiful cheekbone, whispering, "Jasper, I would love to go home with you."

The walk went fast, as he lived just a few blocks off campus. We stole glances as we walked, not talking at all the whole way which, shocked me, but it felt so natural. He lived on the second floor of an old warehouse that had been converted into loft apartments. We entered the building lobby and the old freight elevator was not there. Glancing at each other, we headed for the stairs, not wanting to wait for it to come back down. As we reached the second floor, we were both breathing hard, I was sure it had little to do with the exertion from the stairs.

Jasper's apartment took up most of the second floor. He opened the door for me, stepping back to allow me to go in first. As I walked past him, I hesitated for just a second, feeling the heat of him radiate toward my body. He shut the door, locking it.

"Edward?"

The sound of my name rolling off his tongue made my breath hitch, and my cock twitch.

"May I get you something to drink?" I shook my head not taking my eyes from his, while licking my lips. "Please come into the living room with me?" Jasper asked. As if I would be able to tell him 'no' regarding anything.

"Yes," I said still looking into his eyes, my voice no more than a whisper. As I walked toward him to the living area, Jasper turned to lead the way.

The lounge room was large; one whole side was made of glass windows, two other sides were brick, and the third was a regular wall, which must have been built during the renovation of the building. Being a visual person, I was drawn to the view of the city from the windows. There was only one light on in the kitchen area and I could see out the windows perfectly. I felt Jasper's presence behind me before I saw his reflection in the wall of glass. "It's beautiful," I stated.

Looking up to Jasper's reflection, I could see he was looking at me and not the view as he said, "Yes, the most beautiful sight I have ever seen." My breath hitched, my cock twitching again, as his hot breath washed over my neck making my skin get goose bumps. "Edward, please darlin', turn around."

Slowly I turned, and Jasper took a step toward me, my back meeting the cold of the glass window. He looked from my eyes to my lips, licking his own. His hand rose to cup my chin and he stroked my cheekbone with his thumb. Our eyes were locked, both of our breathing slightly labored. He moved his hand down my jaw, rubbing his thumb over my moist bottom lip. Flicking my tongue out, I licked it, sucking it slightly into my mouth. As Jasper's eyes watched my tongue, mine watched his eyes, seeing them turn a darker shade of blue. He let out a soft growl. Looking into my eyes, he softly spoke, "Edward, may I kiss you? If I... if I kiss you, I won't want to stop. I've never wanted anyone as badly as I want you."

Crashing my lips to his, I threw my hands to the side of his head and into his hair, which was softer than I thought it would be. Jasper had one hand at the back of my neck keeping me in place, and his other arm was around my waist, pulling me flush with him. Our lips were pressing against each other's, and the minute Jasper's tongue touched my bottom lip, I opened my mouth to welcome him in. He tasted and smelled of musk; rugged, natural, and so good. Our tongues danced together, exploring each other's mouths. This was by far the most turned on I'd ever been in my 25years, and we were just kissing!

There was something happening, something more than this kiss, and the feel of his hands on me. I felt like I was home, like this guy was _it_. Like I had found what I had been waiting for, even though I didn't realize I'd been waiting for anything.

We were both moaning and breathing hard. My hands slipped down his jaw to his shoulders, slowly going lower, feeling his firm muscles under his shirt. We broke the kiss, gasping for air. Trailing my lips along his jaw, running my tongue over the scruff there and loving it, I sucked and licked up the salty taste of him. Moving to his ear, I ran my tongue across the outer shell moaning, "Jasper." Sucking the lobe into my mouth, I bit down gently.

Jasper's hands had moved to my hips, and were holding me tightly. He let out a shuddered breath, moaning out, "Oh, fuck, Edward, yes," as he pressed me harder into the glass wall. He was driving me crazy with lust and want, and from the sounds of it, I was doing the same to him.

Jasper reached down, running his hands over my ass, squeezing me at the same time as he pulled me up to him, and him into me. As our hard cocks pressed into each other's hip, we both let out a strangled cry.

"Oh, God. Fuck, Jasper, so good."

Jasper was now sucking and licking my neck and jaw mumbling; "fuck", "so good", "want you", and "need you." My length was straining in my jeans. He pushed his member into me again, but this time our cocks brushed up against each other and we again let out cries of pleasure.

Unbuttoning his shirt, I got three undone when Jasper reached up and pulled his shirt apart, buttons flying all over the floor. Letting the shirt slip off his shoulders, he reached over and pulled my T-shirt over my head. Our eyes scanned each other quickly, before our lips again crashed together, licking and sucking, fighting for dominance. The heat of our bare chests made pre-cum leak from my rock hard length. Reaching my hand over Jasper's hardened right nipple to the piercing I'd glimpsed moments ago, I pulled and twisted. Jasper's head rolled back, exposing his neck, and my lips started to suck on the sensitive spot behind his ear. "Oh, fuck, yes, Edward. Oh, fuck, so hard for you. Yes."

Pumping my jean covered length into his, Jasper reached his hand between us and started to palm my cock. It was my turn to cry out as the friction he was creating was bringing me closer and closer to coming. I was panting and moaning, "Jasper, need you, please, take me. Please. Fuck!" Jasper stilled his palming, looking me in the eyes. The fierce, almost possessive, look made me shiver and more pre-cum dripped from my cock.

"Edward, I'm going to make you come, and then I'm going to fuck that tight ass of yours. Is that what you want? Is it?" he demanded in a voice, gruff with lust.

Oh, my God. Gone was the polite southern gentleman. All I could do was nod, yes. Jasper leaned down, and with his lips sucked one of my nipples into his mouth, roughly nipping the pink bud. I let out a scream of pleasure, my back arching to meet his mouth.

Standing back up, he looked me in the eyes. "Answer me, Edward," Jasper ordered. "Do you want me to fuck your ass till you scream my name as you come?"

"Yes, Jasper! Yes, please!" I was out of my mind with lust, and every time Jasper swore my cock pulsed and swelled. Jasper leaned down, lifting me up by my ass. As I wrapped my legs around him, he pushed me into the glass wall rocking into me, my head falling back against the window with a thud. "Please, Jasper, don't make me wait." With that Jasper turned, and walked over to his bed up against the far wall. His strong, toned arms having no trouble at all holding me as he strode across the room.

Jasper laid me on the bed, which was covered in a deep navy blue comforter. He leaned over me, unbuttoning my jeans, and freeing my cock. Slowly, he pulled my jeans down and off. Lying there completely naked, I felt wanted, desired and sexy. More so than I'd ever felt before in my life.

He looked at me on his bed "Your skin is so perfect, Edward. You're almost glowing." He took his boots and jeans off. His length stood out from his body, long, thick and perfect, making my mouth water.

Jasper went over to his nightstand, turning on a soft bedside lamp that bathed the bed in warm light. Coming back with a condom and lube, laying them on the bed near me.

Crawling up my body, Jasper slowly licked up my legs to my thighs and finally, dear God, _finally_ reached my cock. He lapped and slowly sucked one of my smooth balls into his mouth, making me yell out in pleasure. Rolling, licking and sucking—driving me crazy. After doing the same with the other, Jasper lapped up my length with the very tip of his tongue, circling around my head, finally dipping into the slit moaning, "So good. Do you want me to suck your cock?"

By now I knew this demanding Jasper wanted to be answered. "Yes," I was barely able to say.

"Yes, what?"

"Suck my cock, please, Jasper."

Jasper started to run the flat of his tongue over the purple straining head, while looking me in the eyes. "Ummm... You smell so good, Edward. I can't wait to suck your cock down my throat. I'm going to suck that beautiful rod until you come, and then I'm going to drink every last drop that you give me."

Oh, fuck, I couldn't even talk, or respond, as Jasper's perfect lips engulfed my cock into his hot, wet mouth. He sucked me down into the back of his throat, bobbing and swallowing around me; it was bliss—the best fucking head ever. I was almost coming from just watching him. Suddenly, Jasper stopped and looked up at me. "Edward, I want you to fuck my mouth, fuck me hard. Like I'm going to fuck your ass."

Holy fuck, where did this guy come from? He was so sweet and polite out of bed, but in bed he was all dirty talking and demanding. Fucking perfect!

I shifted so I was standing at the end of the bed, with Jasper kneeling in front of me. I took a fistful of his hair in one hand, and my cock in the other, slowly stroking myself. I saw Jasper's eyes get darker still. "Stroke that cock, Edward. So hot, fucking hell." Jasper grabbed my thighs, looking up at me, opening his mouth. He knelt there just waiting, his mouth open and eager.

Moving closer to him, I rubbed my cock across his lips. I could feel the groan of vibrations come from him and through my cock. Grasping my cock, I moved it to his sweet mouth, and slipped it in. Slowly at first, feeling the head of my cock slide into his mouth, hitting the back of his throat, and sliding farther back. His mouth was wet and warm. As I slammed into the back of his mouth, impressively he swallowed me down, all the way until his nose was hitting my neatly manscaped pubes. My pace picked up and soon I was fucking his sweet mouth, grasping the sides of his face, my head thrown back, my eyes shut tight, moaning and panting.

Jasper's hand started to move around my ass and into my crack, slowly dragging his finger over my puckered hole. The feel of the slight pressure on my ass, and the best head I'd ever gotten, soon had me screaming in pleasure, "Jas... gonna… oh… FUCK! Jasper, fuck... come..." I yelled in a strangled cry, as stream after stream of my hot white cum shot down his throat. Jasper hummed in pleasure around my cock, making my orgasm last even longer.

Spent, I slipped out of his mouth, and stumbled back onto the bed. Jasper again crawled up me and attacked my lips, shoving his tongue into my mouth. I could taste myself on his tongue and my cock started to get hard again. Jasper moaned loudly, "So fucking good; tastes so good." The feel of our cocks rubbing together was almost too much, and had us both pushing our groins into each other. Jasper was kissing, licking, and nipping my neck and shoulders.

After I had gotten my breath, I flipped Jasper over onto his back, slowly kissing and licking my way down to his cock, my mouth watering again at the thought of his taste.

As I ran my nose up the length of him, I breathed in deeply, loving the concentrated musky smell. Running my flattened tongue up his thick length and around his head, my own twitched at the thoughts of having his cock deep in my ass. I had been with some big guys, but Jasper had both length and thickness, and I was humming in anticipation.

Jasper's hands in my hair, pulling at my roots brought me out of my thoughts. "Suck my cock, Edward. Fucking put it in that pretty mouth of yours."

Oh, my God, he was killing me with his dirty talk, but what a way to go! Figuring I could tease him a little, I again started to slowly lap up and down his length. Jasper grabbed the base of his cock as I was licking him. "I fucking said, suck it!" he yelled, as he slapped his cock into the side of my cheek. I was moaning and grabbing his thighs, licking up his cock at his words. "You like that Edward? You like," slap, "me," slap, "slapping you with my cock?" Feeling the painful pull of my roots, as my head was being forced in his direction. Our eyes once again connected, and his were almost black with desire. "Edward, answer! Me!"

"Yes, Jasper. God, yes. Slap my face," slap, "with your cock," slap.

"Suck. My. Cock. Now. Edward." The demanding tone of his voice had me whimpering, and reaching for my own cock. "Don't you dare touch that dick, Edward. It's mine now." I slowly brought my hand back up, both loving and hating this demanding, possessive Jasper.

I slowly started to pull the head of his engorged cock into my mouth. It took me a few passes, but I was soon sucking him deep into my throat, cocooning his smooth, silky skin. Jasper was lifting his hips off the bed, meeting me thrust for thrust, babbling, "Fucking so hot... So tight... Best ever..." All the while pulling on my hair. His words had me humming and panting.

Suddenly Jasper stilled, yelling, "Oh, fuck... so... gonna..." I continued my sucking and lapping, looking up to see him staring at me with hooded eyes.

Thrashing his hips up into me three more times, he continued, "Gonna... Oh... Ed... Come..." ending in a whimpered cry. His cock pulsed in my mouth, shooting streams of white hot cum right down my throat. I swallowed every drop, licking his cock clean, never breaking eye contact. Jasper was mumbling things I couldn't understand as he pulled me up to him, laying me flush with his overheated body. Jasper kissed me slowly and sweetly. Tasting his own cum, he shuddered.

We lay there for a few minutes, both breathing deeply, slowly catching our breaths as our hearts began to slow down. We rested silently, listening to the sounds we were making, and the quiet sounds of the apartment. Again I felt something shifting in me, clicking into place with this man, something was changing for me, and I hoped for him as well.

Suddenly, Jasper said, "Edward, on your hands and knees. Now! I'm going to get that tight ass of yours ready for my cock, and then I'm going to fuck you. Do you want my cock in your tight ass, Edward?"

"Oh, please. Yes, Jasper, please fuck me." I'd never moved so fast in my life.

Waiting on my hands and knees, my ass on display for him, I heard the click of the lube snapping open and shut. I was breathing so hard I was almost hyperventilating. Suddenly, Jasper was at my ear, whispering, "Tell me to stop if you need to, darlin', I only want to bring you pleasure." I nodded yes, as I was no longer able to speak.

Jasper knelt behind me, reaching around to stroke my rock hard length in his lubed hand. The feel of the lube, and the tightness of his hand, had me moaning. This was the best sex of my life, and we hadn't even had sex yet!

Jasper started to squeeze both my ass cheeks with his hands. "So white. So smooth, firm." I felt teeth on my flesh, and realized Jasper had bitten my ass, making me whimper in pleasure at the thought of him marking me. "Your ass is so white and smooth."

With a crack in the air and a sting on my ass, I realized Jasper had spanked me. Not hard, but I'd never been spanked before. Without realizing it, I was screaming, "Yes!" as pre-cum dripped from my swollen cock.

"Have you been a naughty boy, Edward? Do you need me to spank that ass?"

Whimpering, I nodded, yes.

Jasper's fingers slowly started to work over my puckered hole, spreading the lube around, applying more and more pressure with each pass. I was out of my mind in pleasure, and honestly a little disappointed, he didn't spank me again. I was shocked to realize I liked it. A lot. Suddenly, I felt one finger press into my puckered skin just as Jasper's other hand came down on my ass cheek harder than the last time. My back arched and I screamed out.

"You like your ass spanked, don't you, you dirty boy? Do you like my finger in your ass too? How about a second? And a third? Do you want me to fuck you with my fingers, Edward?"

All I was able to do was whimper, plead, and moan.

Jasper removed his finger and spread my cheeks apart. I felt his tongue glide over my ass. My God, what he was doing to me. "Ummm, so good."

Jasper's tongue lapped slowly back and forth across my tight hole, as he groaned, "Sweet, tangy. God, Edward… so good, licking your ass… ummm." I was shaking and barely staying up on my hands and knees. "So good, Edward. I'm going to fuck you with my tongue. Fuck that tight little ring, and get you ready for my big cock."

All I could do was moan, "Oh, God, Jasper, yes, please..."

Jasper licked his tongue down to my balls, lapping and gently biting with his teeth. He started to stick his tongue in and out of my hole, moaning and sending more vibrations through me. Jasper stuck his finger back into me, slowly pumping in and out, while he worked magic with his tongue. Adding a second finger, he began scissoring my ass while he licked my tight ring, slowly stretching me, and getting me ready. His tongue continued to move in and out of me, swirling around as he added a third finger.

Removing his tongue, he started to really fuck me with his fingers, brushing my prostate now and again. As Jasper's fingers were pumping me into a frenzy, his left hand came down and smacked my ass cheek, the hardest yet. The feel of the burn on my ass, combined with the stretching of my tight hole from Jasper's fingers, had my body shaking, and me screaming, "Fuck, Jasper! Oh, fuck, close, so fucking close."

"So fucking hot," Jasper moaned. "My red hand print on your creamy white ass... Oh... God... Fuck, Edward, so good, so fucking good."

I was grunting, panting, and pushing back mumbling, "Yes," "Please," "So ready," "So close." Jasper slid all his fingers out of me, and I almost cried. Still kneeling behind me, he slowly inserted his middle finger into me, hitting my prostate and pushing. Reaching down with his other hand, he grabbed my shoulder and pulled my back flush with his overheated chest. His swollen cock was pressed up against my ass, and I could feel the pre-cum dripping onto my back, and down my ass cheeks.

Jasper pulled me tightly to him, wrapping his other arm around my torso, tweaking my nipple, while still pounding my prostate with his finger. My mind was spinning; I had never felt such pleasure. Pushing into my prostate with his finger, he whispering in my ear, "I can't wait to fuck you." Push. "Shove my hard cock," push, "in your tight little ass." Push. I was coming, and screaming to God and Jasper, as white streams shot from my purple swollen cock onto Jaspers navy blue bed. The contrast and design made me think of a Jackson Pollock. Jasper was holding me up, and supporting me as I slumped back onto him, my head falling back onto his shoulder. Turning my head to him, we shared a sweet tender kiss.

Collapsing into a heap on the bed, Jasper pulled me to the side with him, missing my now cooling cum spot. I chuckled softly at my art reference, while having one of the best orgasms of my life. "What's so funny, darlin'?" he asked, slowly kissing the nape of my neck, licking toward my shoulder. I couldn't believe it, but I felt my cock starting to swell. _Aah, to be young, healthy and lying next to a sex god!_

"Nothing, just basking 'in the afterglow' and all that," I replied. Giving my hip a gentle tap, Jasper stated he would be right back. Instantly, I felt cold lying there naked on his big—fucking huge—bed. _What if Jasper did this all the time? What if I was just a fuck?_ The thoughts of that had me feeling... sad? No, it would be more than that, I would be... devastated if this was just a fuck for him. I didn't even really know Jasper, but after spending the day with him, I could tell there was something about him. I knew first hand that Jasper was a kinky fucker, but he was also sweet and tender.

I felt the bed dip behind me, bringing me out of my thoughts. Jasper had returned with a warm washcloth, gently cleaning my stomach, his actions almost reverent. Carefully, he folded the washcloth in half, leaning over me to clean up my 'artwork'. Stopping, he laid the cloth down, and reaching his hand over, dipped his finger in the cold cum, sucking his finger into his mouth and swirling his tongue out. My dick was now hard and twitching.

Jasper looked at me and shrugged his shoulders. "I like it better from the source," he said and winked, going back to cleaning up his bed, tossing the cloth across the room. Tapping my right hip, and motioning me over into the middle of the bed, I slid over. Jasper lay beside me, propped up on one elbow, gently running his fingers across my chest, grazing my nipples as he went.

Looking down at his movements, I saw our long hard lengths almost touching. Moving my hips slightly, our cocks brushed against one another, causing us each to moan. Our breathing was becoming ragged, as drops of pre-cum dripped down our dicks.

Reaching over with my left hand, I firmly grasped our cocks together, stroking up and down, increasing the pressure as I got closer to our swollen heads. Every other pass I would run my slick palm over the tops, running my fingers across our gaping slits.

Our chests were heaving, we were moaning and gasping. I opened my eyes to find Jasper looking at me like he was about to pounce. Moaning, I stroked us harder.

I licked my lips as Jasper grunted, "Oh, fuck, Edward. Stop, Edward, oh God, stop..." Stilling my hand, I looked back at Jasper, concern clouding my eyes.

Jasper closed his eyes, taking a few deep breaths before reaching over to run his hand across my jaw, pulling my chin towards him. Placing his lips gently on mine, we kissed, his lips soft and full. Opening his mouth he breathed out a heavy moan; opening my own mouth I breathed him in deeply.

Jasper sucked on my bottom lip, biting it, and licking the space between my teeth and upper lip. I was panting and writhing beneath him. Pulling him toward me by his shoulders, Jasper smoothly moved closer to rest on top of me, moving his mouth to suck and lick my jaw and neck. The weight of him on me, and the feel of our hard cocks pressed between us, was driving me mad.

"Jasper, oh, yes, so good. God, Jasper, please." I was losing the ability to think clearly.

"What, Edward? What do you want?" he asked, still kissing, lapping, and biting my neck, while his hands skimmed over my hips, slowly gently grinding into me. As hot and fast as earlier was, this was slow and tender. No sooner had I had that thought, when Jasper reached down, grabbing my thigh and pulling it forcibly over his hip, rubbing against me.

"Uugghhh... Jasper." I panted, as he brought my other leg up, wrapping them both around his waist and pulling me to him. Jasper stilled above me, grasping both my hands and bringing them over my head, while leaning up to look at me. Jasper rocked into me, rubbing his slick cock over mine. Our hips were bucking and grinding into each other, while Jasper's toned chest hovered above mine. I wanted to lick and suck on his piercings. God, they were fucking hot! Jasper held himself up on his arms, pressing his cock into mine.

"Edward, I asked you what you wanted," he said, accentuating each word with a push of his cock. I could feel his heavy balls slapping up against my gaping hole—I was so ready for him.

_Oh, God_, I thought, _demanding Jasper is back_. "You, Jasper... Oh, God... Uugghh."

"Ummm... What do," thrust, "you want me," thrust, "to do?" Moving his hands, he took both my wrists into one of his hands, stretching my arms above my head.

Jasper was strong and he pinned me to the bed easily. He dragged his free hand down my arm, putting his middle and pointer fingers into my mouth. "Suck my fingers into that fuckhot mouth, Edward." I did as I was told, staring him in the eyes while sucking his long digits. "Oh, fuck, Edward! Yes, suck my fingers, just like you sucked my cock. You like sucking big cocks, don't you?"

I nodded yes, while I continued to suck and lick his fingers. Jasper pulled his fingers out of my mouth with a pop. "I'm going to slip my fingers in your tight ass, Edward. Then I'm going to fuck you. Is that what you want? To be fucked hard?"

I was panting, unable to produce words. Jasper ground into me again. "Do I need to spank you, Edward?" He must have seen the flash of excitement in my eyes. "Like that, wouldn't you, you dirty boy?" He was still grinding into me. "My hand smacking your creamy white ass, making it all red and hot."

"Fuck... Jasper... yes, I like your hand smacking my ass. Oh, God... please..."

He moved his fingers to my hole, slipping them in me. "Oh, fuck... Fuck, you're so hot and tight, oh so fucking ready... Are you ready for my cock?"

"YES! Jasper, please!"

Jasper let go of my wrists. "Don't you fucking move, your hands stay there."

Whimpering, I nodded yes. God, yes.

Jasper leaned over, grabbing the lube and leaned back on his heels, squirting a liberal amount into his hand. Lowering his hand, he drizzled some over my balls, watching it drip down to my pulsing hole. Opening the condom, he slowly rolled it down his twitching cock, stroking it with his lubed hand. Watching him stroke himself was fucking hot. I wanted to stroke his dick, but I knew better than to move.

Jasper leaned over me, telling me I was a good boy for keeping still, and that I could move my arms now. I immediately brought them to his silky locks, tugging at the ends. Jasper kissed me softly. "I can stop darling, if you want to. Fuck, I hope you don't want to, but we can. Just say the words." I kissed him back passionately, trying to convey everything I was feeling.

Leaning up on one arm, Jasper grabbed the base of his cock, rubbing the swollen head over my quivering hole. "Oh, fuck, Edward..." He looked up at me one last time. Smiling slightly, I nodded, yes.

Jasper looked back down. "I'm going to stretch that hole with my cock, Edward. Grab your legs and hold them for me." Reaching down, I grabbed my legs behind my knees, bringing them up and out towards my chest. "Oh, fuck... fuck... Edward, your tight little rosebud is quivering, waiting for my cock!" Jasper slowly pushed the head of his dick through my tight ring, stretching me even more. Staying right there, not moving an inch, we were both panting.

"Oh, fuck... Jas. So big… Oh, God."

"Edward! FUCK! So fucking tight." Jasper slowly, so fucking slowly, inched his thick, long length deep into my ass, brushing past my prostate, stilling once he was completely engulfed in my ass.

"Oh... fuck... so... deep... never... had... Oh, fuck, Jasper." Jasper pulled all the way out, stretching my ring over his swollen head. I could feel my ring quivering and spasming. God, this felt better than any experience I'd ever had. "FUCK, yes, Jas—" My words were cut off with him pushing all the way past my hole and completely into me in one steady thrust.

"Ahhhh, fuck, Edward... So hot, feels like velvet, hot fucking velvet!"

Jasper thrust into me slowly, again and again, his arms straight as he hovered over me, his hands by the side of my head. Wrapping my legs around his waist, I released my hold on my legs, and ran my hands over his chest. He was so hot and sweaty, drops fell onto me. I grabbed both of his piercing and twisted. Jasper's head fell back as he yelled, "FUCK!"

Pushing deeper into me, I screamed, "FUCK! Jasper, yes, deep, so deep."

He sat back on his heels, pulling me with him by my hips. Angled with my weight resting on my shoulders, Jasper pulled my hips toward him and then away from him, sliding his slick cock in my ass. His arms were flexing and he was manipulating me like I was a rag doll. He stared at his cock, moving in me, the whole time.

Jasper pushed me away from him, until just his head remained in me. He moved back a bit, and I could feel his dick stretching me, feeling my ring trying to let his swollen head pass through, then he would push back just a bit and do it again. "Fuck, Jasper... Oh, my God... Yes, fuck!" I was grabbing the sheets, tossing my head from side to side.

"Edward, fuck... you're... Oh, God, yes, so... Best… Fuck!"

Jasper stilled and took a few deep breaths, wrapping his one arm around my waist as he leaned forward, and pulled me up to him. With his hands holding my hips so tight I could feel my skin bruising, he held me still, his cock half in me. My arms were wrapped around his shoulders, holding myself to him, my cock trapped between our firm stomachs.

Looking up at me, Jasper commanded, "Edward, ride my cock! Fuck me, Edward, hard! Ohhh... yes, fuck!" Jasper loosened his grip on my hips, and I slowly slipped down onto his lap, grinding down onto him. With his cock brushing against my prostate, I stilled, and stayed there looking directly into his eyes. We were both panting and breathing in each other's moans; slowly, softly we kissed as we looked deeply into each other's eyes.

I moved up and down, picking up my pace on Jasper's cock. "So deep, oh, Jasper, fuck, ohhh..." I had my legs wrapped around his hips and crossed behind him, sitting on his lap. With every move I made, my cock felt wonderful friction. Jasper and I tried to kiss more, but we were panting and mumbling, making kissing difficult. Instead we licked and nipped at each other's necks and shoulders, anywhere our lips could reach.

Using gravity to help, rising and then slamming down onto his cock, I felt like I was being impaled. "Fuck, yes, Edward. Ride my cock, yes!" he yelled.

I could feel the tightening in my balls as my pre-cum dripped around my cock. "Jasper... Oh... God... So... close. Fuck, Jas..." I threw my head back, grabbing onto Jasper's silky hair.

Jasper was squeezing my hips, pistoning me up and down his cock. "Oh, yes, Edward, so good... ahhh... yes, come Edward. Let me see you come for me, NOW!" The tone of his voice had me whimpering as I came, my ass spasming around his cock. Leaning back slightly, Jasper and I both watched as my cock squirted and throbbed. Thick white streams of cum rose into the air before falling back down. An instant later Jasper stilled me on his cock, screaming, "FUUUCCKKK, so... fucking good!" I could feel his cock pulsing deep inside me, knowing he was filling the condom with his own cum.

Jasper fell backward onto the bed, pulling me with him, his cock slowly slipping out of me. We lay there panting, catching our breath. A few minutes later, I got up, pulling off the condom before heading into the bathroom to clean myself. I returned with a washcloth and cleaned Jasper gently, tossing the cloth across the room with the other one when I was done.

Jasper had moved to the top of the bed, pulling the covers back. Looking up at me, he held his arms out. I climbed into bed, nuzzling up next to him as he covered me with the blankets and kissed the top of my head. "Darlin', that was, there are no words for how that felt, Babe."

Smiling to myself at Jasper's use of the word 'Babe', I agreed. "That was just... the... the best, Jasper. Ever."

We lay there, holding each other for an unknown amount of time, listening to each other's heartbeats. Jasper reached over with his hand, cupping my chin, "Darlin', look at me." Bringing my eyes up to meet his gaze, Jasper whispered, "Edward, would you stay the night with me, please?"

Spring 2011

I stayed that night, and six months later I moved into Jasper's apartment. Tonight is our fifth wedding anniversary, and I can't wait for Jasper to walk through that door so I can tell him, and show him, just how much I love him. I know he will love the surprise I have for him...

**AN: I hope you enjoyed it, this was the very first story I ever wrote! Please leave some love and R&R! Check out my Pre-reader Belleneer and Beta Cocoalvin's FF pages for some hot as hell reading! They are Saints for helping me out with this!**


End file.
